Picture to Burn
by Sarcasmispoetry
Summary: Oneshot. Preview: "There's no time for tears,I'm just sitting here planning my revenge" You'll see, Hyuuga. You will see why you don't mess up with Mikan Sakura. Friday night, I made out with Mochu in front of Natsume. He punched the poor guy.


**A songfic based on Taylor Swift's Picture To Burn. Look it up on the net! I got this crazy idea that Mikan does everything in the lyrics and it's pretty exciting. Really. XD Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA, Starbucks, and the song "Picture To Burn"**

**-NatsuMikan383-**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Picture To Burn**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan's POV**

_Candle-light dinner. _

_A stroll on the beach while holding hands._

_Kiss under the moonlight. _

_Picnic with strawberry jam sandwich. _

_Prince Charming. _

Ah, my perfect fantasy.

**_"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
_****_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me..."_**

When we're supposed to be eating dinner, he's having some drink at a local bar.

Attending Summer Beach Party.

Moonlight = Night. Out with his friends.

He says picnics are childish. (pout)

Jerk, Lazy, Perverted Natsume Hyuuga as a boyfriend.

Argh. My life with HIM.

**_"So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
_****_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay"_**

I don't know what he says about me behind my back. But everytime I walk around the school, they'd say, "Look, there's Mikan Sakura, Natsume's obsessive and crazy girlfriend." He didn't say a word to defend me. He didn't even comfort me and asked me if it had hurt me. I endure night-outs with him and his buddies, feeling out of place, and then he drives me home. . .and it's a date.

It's always like this. It never changes. Never will.

What I did was, I dumped him.

The break-up had hurt me because I still love him.

But how could I love someone who doesn't even care about me?

When my bestfriend, Hotaru Imai, heard about this, she was enraged.

She started spreading rumors (and pictures) that Natsume is gay.

At first I didn't agree on this.

_**"And by the way..."**_

But looking back in our past relationship, I realized it had always been all about him.

His fangirls hate me, I get hurt.

He gets jealous, the Howalon vendor got hurt.

You ask why?

Yes. Because Natsume Hyuuga thought the old man was hitting on me.

So posessive when I can't even tell how many girls he had slept with whenever he's not with me!

Now it couldn't hurt to give him some dose of revenge, right?

**_"I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying"_**

He never let me do anything I wanted with him.

Whenever I say we go to the fun fair together, he declines.

When I say we share a box of Howalons, he says the candy isn't good for my teeth.

He never allowed me to drive that century-old pick-up truck of his.

His car isn't even that beautiful and expensive.

It was a second hand truck he inherited from his grandfather.

He just don't want me to be happy.

When I ask him where he'd been last night, he'd shrug and say he's out with friends.

EVERY FREAKIN' TIME I asked him that question, that'd be his alibi.

I got tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

He's a terrible liar.

But good enough to make me believe he loves me. _Loved_ me.

Just good enough to break my heart.

_**"So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
**__**As far as I'm concerned you're Just another picture to burn..." **_

The sadness I felt was replaced by anger.

After 5 years of suffering, I am free. I'm out make him pay.

For all those time that I spent with him that I could've had spent with my friends and family.

Those times when he's beside me but he feels so unreachable.

Those so-called memories...means nothing for him!

And I regret every waking second I spent with that egotist.

A huge part of my life is wasted on HIM. With him!

**_"There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge"_**

You'll see, Hyuuga.

You will see why you don't mess up with Mikan Sakura.

_**"There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends!" **_

The next week, my plan (with help from the blackmail queen, of course) was set into action.

I treated Yome Kokoro to the mall and 'accidentally' bumped into the my Ex-boyfriend.

He saw us, holding hands.

His face shone with annoyance but said nothing.

Damn, I have to do more outrageous things.

Wednesday. Tobita Yuu went with me in a party.

Was about to flirt with him when I noticed a girl on the jerk's lap.

Hn. He's challenging me.

_Two can play the game..._

I dirty danced in front of Iinchou (who was covering his innocent eyes) on the dance floor.

He kissed the girl lustfully and smirked at me.

I bolted outside.

Pfft. Looks like he won that one.

Friday night, I met up with Mochiage, from one of his "posse" in their usual hang-out.

I made out with the guy in front of Natsume.

He punched poor Mochu. Ouch, that oughta hurt.

But, mission accomplished! -insert girlish squeal while jumping up and down-

_**"And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be"** _

He followed me all the way home.

"Please, let's talk. Mikan," he said with a little emotion. Hurt visible in his eyes.

That's right, Jerk, feel the pain!

Someone interrupted. "Mikan-chan, is that -" Yay! My savior!

My father saw HIM.

Guess what my Dad did?

He ran back inside the house and he came out holding a huge shotgun.

And shouted, "How dare you break my daughter's heart you sleazy jerk!"

He cocked the gun and started counting one to ten.

"If I can still see your dirty face in front of me after I count to ten," my father threatens.

"I will blow up your skull and feed it to the rats!"

Natsume cowered in fear and went back to the thing he called "car".

His old pick-up truck's speed didn't equal his desperation to get out of here!

I smiled at my Dad and high-fived him, giving him a grateful smile.

See? Even Daddy Jin-jin was on my side.

**_"I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
_****_You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
_****_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn..." _**

_Five years_. We lasted for five years.

How did we manage to be together without him even loving me?

And how can I be so dense that I didn't break up with him sooner?

That's the reason why I'm out here in our backyard, with everything he gave to me.

And the pictures we had when we were still together.

Our pictures. . .now only a memory.

The teddy bear he bought me during our first year anniversary.

I named it "Mr. Bear". He laughed at me.

The pictures of me in Hawaii, he gave the ticket as a gift for our second year.

He wasn't there with me.

The pictures of Natsume and I in Disneyland. (He doesn't like the fun fair but he likes Disneyland?!)

And the Rolex watch he gave me for our fourth year anniversary. Well...I'll keep that. Hehe.

For our fifth anniversary...we never made it.

It's next week, actually. Sigh.

I shoved everything in the fire. I watched it turn into ashes in front of my eyes.

A solitary tear rolled down my cheek.

**_"If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself cause coming back around here  
_****_Would be bad for your health..."_**

The next day he texted me. He said;

_Missing you._

I scoffed when I read it.

_Really?_ I replied.

I didn't type it with a hopeful mind that he'd get together with me.

I typed it with an incredulous expression on my face. Suspicious, even.

_Yes. So much. Please let me talk to you personally._

I hesitated a bit.

_Where?_ I asked. Ohh..this better be good.

**_"I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.."_**

We met up at Starbucks.

He looked at me with a pained expression.

Somehow I felt a pang of hurt when I saw him like that.

"What do you want?" I spat coldly.

His crimson eyes were very sullen.

"I still love you, okay? I always did. I miss you. I'm sorry for everything. Will you accept me again?"

Ha! The great Natsume Hyuuga is begging me, plain old Mikan, to get back with him.

Hn. As if.

"How come I never felt that, huh, you jerk?!"

"I- I don't know how to express my feelings. I thought by being cool you'll be happy with me!"

I softened under his pleading gaze.

"You're already cool, Natsume. You don't have to push it. I just want you to be yourself..."

**_"In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time"_ **

"Please. Give me a second chance. Mikan, I'll try to be myself this time."

I contemplated on his offer for a moment.

_**"Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
**__**You're just another picture to burn" **_

I miss him. I still love him, too.

I smiled.

"Will you let me go to the fun fair this time?"

He smirked. "_WE_ can go there even if it takes all day."

Oh well. I guess we're gonna take more pictures to burn.

But this time around, my time won't be wasted.

_**"Baby, burn..."**_

* * *

**Lol. Isn't this ironic? Natsume's alice is Fire. And now Mikan thinks he's just another picture to burn! Haha. I'm really crazy. It's a happy ending! Can you believe that Natsu-chan (Natsume) is trying to be cool? I ran out of ideas! Waah. Oh, I loved the part about Jinno-sensei being Mikan's father. I just thought that it would scare poor Natsu-chan away! Did you notice the absence of Jin-jin's frog? Nvm. And Natsume's...gay?! Rotfl. **

**I really enjoyed writing this one-shot. **

**So.....do I rock (yay!) or do I suck (boo)? **

**Do you want me to write a sequel Natsume's POV? I've got another song that fits his feelings...hehe **

**Don't be afraid to press that friendly little green button that says Review! **

**-NatsuMikan383- **

**P.S. I love Taylor Swift. My idol.**


End file.
